


Resolutions

by Kikimay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: Harry likes to travel in the evening, Draco waits for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Slashfoxes, I hope you'll like this little story I wrote for you. 
> 
> Thanks to Pomponia, for the Beta help, and to the wonderful Mods. Happy Christmas!

He was sitting at the bar, alone.

Around him a multitude of strangers passing by, chatting and running away, each lost in their journey.

Muggles _aéroports_ were such a singular place to be for Draco Malfoy.

He straightened his posture and turned to the bartender. The beverage he was preparing - it was called ‘gimlet’ - was sweet on the palate and quite the refreshment during the wait for the Portkey activation, hidden in one of the public bathrooms.

It was four o’ clock and Harry liked to travel in the evening.

*

With his eyes and fists closed, he heard him getting out of the bed. Swift movements, steady routine; pants, then shirt and socks, hair scratching that made him look properly shagged out.

What he wanted to say was: _‘Stay with me, stay with me …’_

But he couldn’t, he didn’t.

*

Harry was walking down the arrival ramp with his trolley, the perfect picture of a traveling Muggle among other traveling Muggles, when he spotted Draco at the gateway.

He stilled, a tentative smile brightening his face.

“Draco?”

“I thought you could use a bit of a welcome party,” the other wizard greeted him, stepping closer. “Can I help you with your luggage?”

“No need, thanks. It’s quite manageable.”

Draco nodded, hands clasped on his chest.

“Can I offer you dinner then?”

“Sure, why not.”

*

Untamable black hair going in all directions, the overgrown stubble of a man who didn’t shave in the morning and a woolen red jumper on a white shirt.

Draco stared at Harry as if he wanted to impress in his memory every single detail about him and spot all the differences he could recognise from his mental image of him and the present reality.

“You look good,” he only said, after a semi-awkward exchange of formalities.

Harry went still.

“You too,” he replied.

The waiter came for the ordinations, Harry asked about the wine.

“You’re going to like this one,” Draco said, opening a bottle of red and filling his glass.

“You always guessed right.”

*

When he rested his head on the pillow, all he could see was Harry’s body in the darkness. The sharpness of his hips, the fullness of his thighs, the dark path of hair starting from the navel and ending at the base of his cock.

Draco would spread his legs and say: _‘Come here, darling’;_ and Harry would comply.

They would be joined as one, and the rest of world wouldn’t matter.

*

“So, how it felt finally closing the case after two years?” Draco asked, filling another glass of wine.

Harry was chewing his mouthful of steak.

“Did you read the papers?”

“Of course I did, it was in the frontpage of _The Prophet_ for days! They are all in awe at your investigative talent.”

Harry blushed, bit his lower lip.

“I don’t … I didn’t know.”

“Of course you don’t,” Draco suppressed a smile.

“And anyway it doesn’t really matter. Today they are praising me for this, tomorrow they’ll be pissed about the elastic on my knickers.”

This time Draco laughed.

“You’re so good at not giving a shit.”

“Not about them, never,” Harry replied. “You can do that too.”

A tired breath.

“Perhaps.”

Rage kindled in Harry’s eyes as he stared the other wizard; then something else filled his glare, something sweeter and much more painful to look at, pity … Draco clenched his jaw.

“As you know, the management of the Manor takes up the majority of my time and I need to keep a pristine public image to persuade investors in giving the Malfoy’s name a chance. Many still believe I’m in the business of hating the muggleborns.”

“That’s old news. You’ve been working on that since I left.”

“Well, it’s a never ending job.”

Harry dropped the cutlery and put a hand on his tired eyes.

“This isn’t working. We shouldn’t talk about it …”

A pianist started to play and, at the center of the restaurant room, some strangers began to slow dance in the dim light. Draco turned to them and saw a couple of men embracing each other, gently rocking to the music. 

A burst of emotion tightened his throat, his chin trembled.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, a hand reaching across the table. “I know you’re doing your best, but it hurts me to pretend and I can’t be something I’m not.”

*

“Father wants to me to take on the management of the Manor. After all he was interdicted from actively lobbying, so that’s on me now.”

“That sounds … truly fucked up.”

“Harry … I know you dislike politics, but this time I wouldn’t lobby for myself. I would try to use my influence for good.”

“How so?”

“By raising enough money to support charities and by cleaning the fuck out of my house. It’s still plastered in darkness, you can feel it everywhere and it’s unbearable. It could prove that even ancient dark magic can be defeated and it would help those who most need it.”

“And you.”

“And me, yes.”

*

“... I can’t be something I am not,” Harry repeated, frowning and rubbing his scar as if it was the cause of an oncoming migraine. “I’m not ashamed, Draco.”

The dancing couple was spinning, Draco felt his heart beating faster.

“The past six months were … challenging,” Harry was saying. “I wanted to close the case but I couldn’t focus on it. I kept thinking about us, what I did wrong, what I should have said before leaving … I thought about our arrangement and I got angry at you.”

“Oh, shocking.”

“I’m serious,” he insisted. “I didn’t like it, it made me bitter with everyone else but I couldn’t … I felt so alone.”

A sigh escaped Draco’s lips like a bird free from his cage, Harry’s fingers found his.

“I want to be with you, but you have to be brave for it. Until then, you know where to find me.”

He got up from his chair way too quickly and Draco was suddenly alone, gasping for air.

The choice he managed to avoid for two whole years was presenting itself and cornering him at last. He wanted to run.

*

“Harry Potter is stubborn, prone to bursts of rage or sudden indifference and melancholy, which can be even worse as he gets untreatable when he has them. He uses sarcasm as a shield and feels things way too deeply to not end up wounded by them. He’s more flawed than you would believe, the whitewashed image of war hero doesn’t do justice to the man and yet …”

Draco let the warm teacup rest on his palm as he stared outside the window. A storm was coming, foretold by the trees shaking in the wind, yet a strange peace was filling his chest, a joy that almost made him laugh like a mad man.

He looked at the picture on the _Prophet_ frontpage on his table.

And knew.

*

The asphalt was wet with rain and shining in the darkness.

Harry was walking towards a crossroad, scarf fluttering for the wind, when he heard shouting.

“You’re right! Please Harry, stop!”

He turned. Draco was behind him, black coat open and wet hair.

“Stop, please! Don’t go.”

“I need something more that this,” he said. “I need to know you’ll be here for me whenever I come back, at least.”

Draco stepped forward.

“The MACUSA wants you there?”

“They made a proposition, but I don’t know if I’m going to accept … I …”

“I’ll come with you if you need me.”

Harry laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Don’t you have an estate to manage?”

Draco shook his head; he came closer and cupped Harry’s face in his hands, pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m not kidding. You’re right, I have to be brave. I can be brave, for you.”

Harry closed his eyes, felt the sweet press of his lips and sighed.

“I’m not ashamed of us either, Harry,” Draco whispered against his lips; he was freezing, Harry held him tighter against his chest. “I promise you I am not. And you’re right, we can’t do this anymore. It’s time we stay together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, completely.”

Harry laughed and kissed him back.

The green and red lights at the crossroad shone in the wet asphalt and the snow started falling.


End file.
